


Dusk Dragon's Treasure

by xking (medi)



Series: The Blood of Dragons [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dragon AU, Edging, Explicit Consent, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Tail Sex, Teasing, Trans Character, not a/b/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medi/pseuds/xking
Summary: Now better acquainted with Xander's heat cycles, Kaze has a few ideas of his own on how to handle them.(The world needs more top Kaze.)





	Dusk Dragon's Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU'RE HERE BECAUSE YOU LIKE A/B/O I DIDN'T MAKE THIS FOR YOU.  
> This is basically a sequel to [Dusk Dragon's Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262675) because I thought about the possibilities involved with Kaze being a tease and edging Xander a lot and I had to. He has a whole line about being a tease in his skinship, y'know.  
> Somehow this ended up being like 300 words longer than the original because I'm long-winded and don't know how to shut up. Also tried some new and different things? Like tails. Also yes I made up reasons for vibrators to exist in-universe bc I needed them. Listen magic is just a replacement for science we can have electricity and lightning magic-powered vibrators.  
> I'm sorry I keep posting incredibly long porn fics in this au. I'll write something sfw someday.

Fall had arrived. When Kaze stepped outside and felt the first chill wind of Nohrian autumn prick at his skin, he knew, too, that the warmth of Xander’s desperate body would soon accompany it.

It was only their second cycle together, but Kaze thought he had learned enough from the first to experiment a little. Xander grew so needy when his dragon blood bubbled to the surface, the red flush in his cheeks matching the leaves outside their window whenever he asked Kaze to assist him in quelling his desires. Dragons mated in the fall, and as a descendant of dragons, well…

Their “mating” had never produced any offspring, of course, they were very careful about that. Perhaps a time would come when they decided otherwise, but for now, it was only an enjoyable process to sate Xander’s moods. And Kaze couldn’t claim he’d not mulled over the possibilities for that in the time since last year’s cycle.

His ideas tended to come to him when he lay alone in bed, Xander off on some diplomatic mission or another, and Kaze’s mind wandered with nothing to occupy his thoughts. He imagined Xander beneath him, struggling to catch a moment’s rest as Kaze teased and teased, the indigo scales partially covering Xander’s body slick with sweat and the skin underneath faintly pink, his pretty mouth hanging open to reveal the two small fangs on either side and his blonde curls tangled up in his curved horns…

And he could hear Xander’s voice begging him for release, _“Please, Kaze, I can’t hold on any longer…”_ but Kaze wasn’t quite finished with him yet, he wanted to make sure all that extra stamina was used up.

Kaze would become so wrapped up in these thoughts he’d hardly notice his hand creeping down between his thighs, almost unaware of his actions until his fingers met with wetness, but he wouldn’t stop himself, instead indulging his fantasies and whispering sweetly to the Xander of his dreams. Soon enough an orgasm would burst through it, bringing him back to be filled with embarrassment at what he’d done. Such behaviour was unbecoming of him. Still, he couldn’t quite dismiss the ideas his idle mind created.

Shame wasn’t enough to stop him, as it occurred to him that these images need not remain in his mind alone, leading him to begin preparations when the summer season began winding down to transition into fall. Once the days became shorter, the nights longer, and Xander silently struggled to maintain decorum with the constant wants tugging at him, Kaze knew the question would come soon enough.

This night, Xander entered the bedroom in the middle of Kaze organizing his tools, some old and some newly purchased just for tonight’s purpose. Their eyes met, and Kaze smiled, somewhat sheepish at being found out.

“Ah. I see you’ve already answered my question.” Xander said, straightening his posture.

“Have I? And what question would that be?” Kaze asked.

Xander cleared his throat. No doubt he intended to launch into another of his lengthy explanations where he danced around the actual topic for as long as he could.

“You may choose to keep it short.” Kaze said, beneath his words lying the statement, _“We are together; there is no need for you to be embarrassed around me.”_

“It’s just that…” Xander turned his head, averting his gaze. A bright flush crept from his neck up to his cheeks, and his hand rose to cover his mouth. “I, ah…”

Seeing that his beloved was struggling to find words, Kaze sighed and set his toys aside for now. He came forward and took Xander’s hands in his own, leading him to the bed with a soft smile. Laying back, he pulled Xander down on top of him and cupped Xander’s face in his hands, kissing either cheek, a gentle warmth beneath his lips.

“Now can you tell me what it is you wish?” he asked.

Xander swallowed hard. “I… wish for you to dominate me.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes. My desire during this time is always for you, but… sometimes, in a different way. You seem to have had similar thoughts.”

“I have. If it’s to your liking, I believe I’ve come up with a fine experience for you.”

Xander leaned into the hand on his cheek, and Kaze rubbed it as though it were a cat’s pheromones, and rough scales coloured a striking violet began to form beneath his fingers. Xander was letting himself go, and so soon… he was much more trusting of himself than the last cycle. The curved horns, the scales and claws and sharpened teeth, these things were already familiar to Kaze, parts of Xander he loved as much as his normal body. He sat upright on his knees, Xander now moved aside, and kissed one dusky horn protruding from Xander’s blonde curls, tracing a finger around its smooth curve. Then he pressed his forehead to Xander’s, eye-level with him, the tips of their noses touching.

“I’d like to keep my plans a secret to surprise you, so long as that’s alright,” Kaze said, staring into the light browns of Xander’s irises. “I promise to be as kind and gentle as I am any other night. If you wanted a more forceful partner, I regret that I cannot do that.”

“Hm.” A smile tugged at Xander’s lips. “Domination does not have to entail forcefulness, Kaze. And that is not what I would like from you, anyhow. I can guess what you may have in mind, and it is very much in line with what I was thinking. Consider it more that you are in command here rather than me.”

“For once.” Kaze teased, granting a quick kiss when he saw the pout forming on Xander’s face. “Don’t give me that look, I would have told you then if I objected to any of our nights together. And speaking of, you must let me know if you wish to stop anytime tonight.”

“Will it be so serious?” Xander asked, raising an eyebrow as he observed Kaze going back to set out the toys he would need. “Do we need a safeword of some kind?”

“Not _that_ serious, no,” Kaze said. “But… ah, you know how I am. I can’t help myself around you.”

“You mean your teasing?” Xander chuckled. “I would quite like to see how far you can go if you’re saying things like this to me.”

“Would you now?” Kaze paused, taking this moment to put a thumb and forefinger to Xander’s chin and tilt his head up. Though Xander was several inches taller, Kaze could tower over him while they were sitting like this. “Are you sure?”

Excitement shown in Xander’s eyes, faint sparks flashing in them. “Well, now you’ve most certainly captured my interest. I know my limits well, my dear. And I believe you must know them too. But I will tell you if it is too much, as you did for me.” 

Then a soft laugh came from low in his throat. “Ha. Feels strange to be the one receiving this warning, rather than giving it. A dragon’s body does not know the same limitations as a human’s, though. Perhaps you will push me farther than I have ever been tonight.”

“Perhaps I will.” Kaze agreed, smiling once more, and released Xander’s chin. “Shall we?”

“Let us begin,” Xander said, leaning back on his hands. “I am eager to see what plans my dearest treasure has for me.”

Raindrops pattered against their windows as Kaze caught Xander in a kiss, a steady downpour combined with a chill but gentle wind to contrast the warmth of their bedroom. The waning fire and dim candlelight illuminated their bodies, accentuating the growing flush in Xander’s face. Kaze undid the string tie around Xander’s neck, then his fingers trailed down to the button-up shirt, undoing one button at a time. Between each one, the tips of his fingers glided over the newly revealed bare skin, his touch light, and he distracted Xander with kisses throughout. To feel Xander’s warmth beneath his touch, to brush over the vivid scales and be met with their incredible smoothness… these small things excited Kaze.

In return for leaving Xander topless, Kaze shrugged off the upper half of his robe (a symbol of one still unused to tight Nohrian clothing), the flower pattern tumbling down around him as though the blossoms were truly falling. Xander drew in a breath.

“I don’t know what it is about this time of year,” he said. “But you always look even more radiant than usual.”

“Your dragon senses may be clouding your vision.” Kaze said, tucking a bit of hair behind his ear.

“No. I think they enhance it.” Xander returned, a smile crossing his face.

He smiled more these days.

Tenderness aside, Kaze had noticed a certain bulging in Xander’s pants that gave away his eagerness, and he made sure to sit right on it when he situated himself in Xander’s lap so he could kiss down his neck and across his shoulders, placing his legs on either side of Xander’s. Xander bit his lip, the sharpened tips of his dragon’s teeth protruding out above it. Kaze’s hand rose to trace a careful finger along one tooth’s edge, and Xander accepted it into his mouth, twisting his tongue around it. Kaze hummed his contentment, his free hand reaching down to undo Xander’s pants and dancing none too subtly over his hard-on. The tiniest of gasps escaped Xander’s lips; Kaze retrieved his wet finger. He badly wanted to use it on himself, however, Xander came first.

But Xander, ever knowing of his partner’s desires, encouraged him by drawing the bottom of Kaze’s robe apart and taking Kaze’s hand to tuck it down between his legs. Kaze held himself up on his knees so Xander could get his pants off, in the meanwhile allowing his finger to slide down between his folds and tease his clit, each breath he took shaky.

“I’m sorry, I—”

“It’s alright, Kaze. I love it when you do this.”

Once Xander was down to nothing but skin and scales, he drew Kaze’s hand away from him and licked his fingers clean.

They laid down beside each other, Xander’s fingers replacing Kaze’s at his clit, careful to use only the pads of his fingers so his short yet sharp claws didn’t do any damage, and Kaze’s hand curled around Xander’s cock, rewarding him with deft strokes whenever Xander rubbed him just the right way. Xander’s face pressed into Kaze’s shoulder and his low whine recalled their brief hallway meetings: those times Xander needed quick relief so they snuck off to some secluded hall where they could have their hands down each other’s pants and not even a servant had a chance of spotting them. Sticklers for order and procedure, yet there they were, doing something so illicit.

And here they were now. Maybe a little less illicit when performed in the privacy of their bedroom.

When Xander’s fingers tried to find their way inside Kaze, though, Kaze caught Xander’s wrist suddenly and, with a gentle tug, pulled his hand away.

“What’s the matter?” Xander asked, and Kaze could tell he thought he’d done something wrong.

“You’ve gotten me all distracted,” Kaze said, sitting up and trying to put his robe back on but then deciding, no, he didn’t need it, and he let it fall to the floor. “I did have some plans in mind for you.”

“So I could tell,” Xander said, smiling. “Well, I certainly won’t keep you from them.”

“It’s only in your best interests not to.” Kaze reached for the vibrator he’d set out on the nightstand.

Lightning magic powered these strange objects, and a singular charge from a weak spell could keep them going for a while. Presumably this one never ran out of power so long as the glyph inside it remained intact. It would never be used again if it died: neither of them had any skill in magic to recharge it, or the nerve to ask someone who did.

Between the two of them, they shared a rather interesting collection, and this was one of the larger ones, shaped and textured for pleasure. Despite its inviting appearance, Kaze had a mind that if he or Xander ever tried to use its full girth, they might tear something, but it wasn’t money wasted, as it could serve other purposes.

Kaze gently pushed Xander’s legs apart and settled himself between them, flicking the vibrator’s “on” switch. Xander tensed as the vibrator buzzed to life.

“What are you doing down there?” he asked.

“Exactly as I said I would,” Kaze answered. “Did you have something else in mind?”

“No, it’s just… you’re not going to use the whole thing, are you?”

“Not unless you want me to. I’d say it’s hardly much bigger than you are now.”

Which was an exaggeration, of course. Although Xander was indeed a bit bigger in his half-dragon form, he was much more reasonably sized than the vibrator (Kaze could confirm the former, at least, from experience). Even so, Xander turned his head away at the comparison, blushing furiously.

“Do you still want me to use it?” Kaze asked him.

“Yes,” Xander mumbled into his pillow. “As long as it’s not all of it.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

The muscles in Xander’s body finally relaxed, and as reassurance Kaze took his hand and rubbed his thumb across the knuckles.

“Don’t worry, my love,” he whispered. “I’ll take good care of you.”

With the vibrator on a low setting and the tip, though it wasn’t going anywhere, coated in a generous amount of lube, Kaze teased Xander’s entrance, tracing circles around it and every so often holding it in the center as though he were going to push it in. But he wouldn’t. He promised, after all.

Xander hissed through clenched teeth, probably the most dragonlike sound Kaze had ever heard from him. His breathing hurried, but he would show no further signs of desperation unless Kaze drew them out of him.

Kaze leaned forward, keeping the vibrator against him, and kissed his cock from the tip all the way down.

“Ah—” Xander caught himself halfway and swallowed his moan, apparently intent on maintaining the unbreakable exterior of Nohr’s regal prince, hiding away the desperate dragon-blood in heat underneath.

He’d asked, but submissiveness still made him nervous. The part of his brain housing his human thoughts and feelings, however small it was right now, pushed away his draconic wish to fully submit himself to Kaze.

The vibrator flicked off, set down for the moment so Kaze could kiss Xander’s lips.

“Xander,” he said into them. “You don’t have to be afraid. I won’t hurt you. I mean that. I want to hear every sound you make when I touch you. Don’t hold yourself back. And if you want me to stop, all you must do is let me know. Can you do that for me?”

“I… yes,” Xander answered, sighing. “I’m sorry. I must be so frustrating to deal with.”

“Not at all,” Kaze reassured him, kissing his neck. “And don’t apologize, it’s not your fault. That’s what you always tell me.”

“It is, isn’t it? Perhaps I should begin listening to my own advice.”

Kaze’s kisses trailed up Xander’s neck and circled around his ear. “Perhaps. But you’ve taught me much over the years we’ve been together, and I… would like to do the same for you.”

Xander turned over onto his side and grabbed Kaze’s face, claws grazing his cheeks, then kissed him with a little more fervour than before.

“You can start by giving me some moans to let loose,” he said. “That is, if you want me to learn not to stifle them.”

“I believe I can do that.” Kaze said with a mischievous grin.

Taking up the vibrator again and finding that it was still dripping with lube, Kaze returned it to its lowest setting and began teasing Xander again, listening close over the vibrator’s soft hum. At first it was Xander’s breath catching in his throat at the contact, then a sound that could have been the beginnings of a moan; his body tensed up again as he pushed himself up off the bed, searching for further contact. Kaze kissed the intersection of his thigh and torso, fingers of his free hand gliding down the side of Xander’s leg, and the tension dissipated as though Kaze were waving away smoke.

He continued this along Xander’s side, each individual tendon loosening beneath his touch. When he tried a more forward gesture, curling his mouth around the head of Xander’s dick and giving it a slight suck, he was met with satisfaction at the gasp he elicited, unfiltered and unrestrained. And more success when he used his tongue there: Xander tossed his head to the side on his pillow, as best he could with his horns in the way, but a moan sounded behind his closed lips.

In a bid to press him further, Kaze slid his mouth down over Xander’s shaft and edged the vibrator almost imperceptibly inside of him, a small segment of its tip stimulating his opening.

“Hah!” That drew forth his first cry, accompanied by his body jolting forward.

Precum dribbled onto Kaze’s tongue, accompanied by a further stiffening as though preparing for release, and Kaze removed himself, shutting the vibrator off, which earned him a distressed whine from Xander.

“Not yet,” he said, kissing Xander’s damp forehead. “We can’t have you finishing too soon.”

Xander was about to protest, undoubtedly to say he could do this more than once, but Kaze had begun coating his fingers in lube, so Xander closed his mouth.

“I think we should loosen you up a bit, hm?” Kaze continued, and Xander offered a weak nod in response.

Giving him another reassuring kiss, Kaze whispered, “Tell me if it hurts, and I’ll stop.”

“I will.” Xander returned, voice wavering but words no less uncertain.

Kisses covered Xander’s thighs and hips to soothe the entrance of Kaze’s first finger; Xander winced, but the shiver that ran through his body suggested it wasn’t too unpleasant of a sensation. And even so, he asked for one more.

“Are you sure?” Kaze said. “I think it’s been a while since I last did this with you.”

“I’ve…” Xander bit his lip. “… Tried to keep myself loose for you.”

Kaze couldn’t help but laugh. “How kind of you. That does make things a little easier for me. And there’s no need to be embarrassed; I do the same for you, after all.”

He laced the fingers of his free hand through one of Xander’s, squeezing it quick as he slid his middle finger in to settle beside his index. He flexed them a bit against Xander’s walls to test how much space he had, meeting with a soft moan from Xander, then, careful as he could, scissored his fingers to slowly massage Xander open. In the process he tapped a certain nerve that made Xander cry out of all sudden, and it was so loud Kaze feared he had hurt him somehow, but no, it was a pleasurable cry, and instead he had found just what he was looking for. And to see that Xander was trembling from that one small touch? His heat must have made him more sensitive there than usual.

Kaze pressed his fingers into Xander’s prostate, a light rub at first, then a deeper massage when Xander’s hips thrust forward in search of more stimulation.

“Mmm… Kaze! Oh, gods! P-Please—” Xander’s voice shook and fell away.

“Don’t stop?” Kaze inquired teasingly, pressing one finger against him a little harder.

“Aah! Y-Yes, whatever you’re doing… if you stop, I might die.”

“Nothing different from what I usually do. Does it really feel so wonderful?”

Further moans answered him instead of words. How easy it was to bring the dragon prince to his knees and turn him to begging for more.

While his fingers did their work, Kaze kissed up Xander’s body, a trail of love made with sloppy wet kisses from his navel to his chin and then his lips, for as long as Kaze was able to keep them, as they were quite busy bringing forth beautiful sounds and pleas of Kaze’s name. Xander didn’t consider himself much of a singer, but Kaze thought his songs more exquisite than any at the performances they’d attended together.

“You should sing for me more often.” he said against Xander’s mouth.

“A-Aaaahh… if you did this to me every night, I would have no voice to sing with.” Xander managed, forming a lopsided smile beneath Kaze’s lips.

“That’s true. But it is a shame.”

“Haha. Believe me, I think the same of you.”

Kaze momentarily lost himself, caught off-guard by the comment, and the heat in his face was so intense he knew it must be bright red. He could pass it off as exertion, but Xander’s small laugh told him there was no point in making excuses. He pressed his face into the crook of Xander’s neck, where the dragon’s pheromones were strongest and enveloped his senses so he could forget his embarrassment, nipping at the skin underneath him.

His continued teasing hurried Xander’s breaths, drawing him ever closer to his orgasm, but Kaze would stop before it reached that, a time fast approaching. Xander leaned himself into Kaze’s fingers, and the scales scattered across his body began to cover more of it, his horns grew larger, and the second and third pairs normally only visible in his full dragon form appeared as stubs on his head and jaw. And then between his legs… a tail?

Here Kaze paused, more out of confusion than anything, although any longer and he would have ruined his careful preparations. He removed his fingers and Xander, who had halfway sat up to better feel them, collapsed back onto the bed.

“You torture me, Kaze.” he said.

“If that’s so, your body seems to have responded well to my torture.” Kaze said, taking in the full extent of this unfamiliar form.

Xander pushed himself back into an upright position to fix his curious eyes on Kaze, head tilted and his new tail partially hanging off the bed as it swished back and forth.

“You’re…” How could Kaze word this? “More dragon-y.”

Like that, he supposed.

Somehow Xander had failed to notice his tail and two new sets of horns, but now they were brought to his attention.

“I… must have gotten excited.” he admitted, gliding his fingers over the horns.

“Indeed you did,” Kaze said, smiling. “I can excite you more, if you’d like.”

“If my new form agrees with me, you mean,” Xander said, scratching his cheek. “This is as far as my transformation will go without my willing it, I think. We’re in no danger of me becoming a full dragon in the middle of intercourse.”

“Thank goodness!” Kaze said, a hand over his mouth to stifle his chuckle.

“Hm. Perhaps I should have said otherwise to encourage you to finish quicker.”

“Now what would be the fun in that, my dearest?” Kaze grabbed his next tool, a bullet vibrator, from the nightstand.

Xander threw a dramatic arm across his forehead. “Gods, Kaze, you’re going to kill me.”

“Not before I get to see you cum.”

The new little vibrator hardly needed any lube they’d used so much, but Kaze ensured it was well-covered even so before slipping it inside of Xander and positioning it by his prostate. No teasing or toying with him this time, at least not right away. But that would change soon enough.

A wire connected the vibrator to a controller for its speed at the other end; Kaze turned it on and left it just out of reach of Xander’s hand so he could take up his position beside him, lifting up Xander’s head to cradle it in his lap.

“You… are terrible…” Xander breathed, but the curling of his toes and tail and the blissful expression that overtook his face said otherwise.

“I told you, did I not?” Kaze said, tucking Xander’s hair behind his ear.

His fingers ran through the messy golden curls spread out in his lap, twirling them and stroking them as Xander’s gasps turned to moans, and then whines and pleas. Sweat trickled down his forehead, tears in the corners of his eyes. He was so sensitive, he’d been teased so much, but Kaze wanted to see him like this just a bit longer, just one moment more…

“K-Kaze…” Xander whimpered. “Kaze, please…”

Kaze kissed his forehead. “Soon, love, I promise.”

He continued to comfort Xander through his twisting and turning in desperation for more friction, for something other than the vibrator buzzing gently against him, a savage beast indeed, though Kaze kissing him and stroking his hair soothed him somewhat. He clawed at the sheets, took Kaze’s hand and squeezed it, he wanted feeling and touch and his strained cries made that obvious.

“Does it hurt?” Kaze asked, knowing he shouldn’t worry over this thing he had started, but he would anyway.

“N-No but—” Xander cut himself off, squeezing his eyes shut as he cried out once more.

“It’s not enough?”

A nod and no words. Xander’s voice must be going hoarse by now.

Perhaps an exchange was in order? So thinking, Kaze slipped Xander’s head from his lap and laid it back on his pillow, then placed his legs on either side of it, holding himself up above Xander on his knees.

“Maybe if you’re good, I’ll turn it up higher.” he said, the vibrator’s remote in his hand.

“I wouldn’t dare disappoint you,” Xander said, steady though shivers wracked his body. “You’ve not let me touch you this whole time. Here.”

He reached out and placed his hands on Kaze’s hips, guiding him down to the hungry mouth and tongue that awaited his taste. Sharpened teeth brushed against him but didn’t cut, instead the flat of a tongue licking him up to his clit. Kaze gasped, spreading himself wider for the dragon beneath him who so adored savouring his treasure like this. Xander hummed, his tail hitting against the bedside as a dog’s might wag in happiness.

It brought to mind something he had said during his last cycle, the first time they ever did this, words that so surprised Kaze to hear then, and they shouldn’t have, but even now as he thought of them, heard them so clear in Xander’s voice, he found them hard to believe: _“Much of my enjoyment comes from hearing the sounds you make when I please you.”_

What Xander found so torturous about his teasing was not the relentless assault of low buzzing vibrators or stopping just before he could cum, but that Kaze was so often out of reach, away from the love and pleasure Xander wished to lavish on him.

Sometimes Kaze forgot to allow himself the personhood he deserved, so used to being a servant, a tool whose life was expected to be given in exchange for those whose lives meant more. Though his time in that position had long since passed… it became easy for him to fall back into that state of mind, here in the bedroom most of all.

That he was deserving of love and enjoyment and having his needs fulfilled were things Xander never allowed him to forget, even as they slipped Kaze’s mind.

And here, Xander did his utmost to remind him.

Kaze pressed himself down against Xander, moving his hips in time to Xander’s tongue and moaning whenever he hit the right spot, and he did it so perfectly Kaze couldn’t have been quiet if he wanted to.

“Oh, yes, _Xander_ …!”

He hadn’t forgotten his promise, however, pushing buttons one then the other above it to turn the vibrator up, reveling in how Xander’s sounds were lost inside of him, the vibrations from them sending Kaze into fits of ecstasy. Xander’s hand slid up his side to massage his breast, and Kaze couldn’t find the words to tell him how amazing these things felt all together, and hoped the melody of his voice would be enough. Xander did so love his singing.

Reaching back behind him, Kaze ghosted his fingers along the shaft of Xander’s cock, making his hips twitch and bringing forth another muffled cry, but that alone was enough to send more precum dribbling on top of Kaze’s hand. They would have to stop soon… but after this was the finale.

He didn’t draw his hand away yet, letting it glide over Xander and meet with his desperate thrusts, begging Kaze for more than this, and as his answer Kaze set the vibrator to its maximum speed.

“Kaze!”

It was quiet but he heard it, his name from Xander’s lips, and the tail thumping faster against their bed; they didn’t want this to end, more than anything Kaze wanted to keep going until he came and was spent, wanted Xander to lick and suck him through his orgasm, but gods, he couldn’t, and he thought his plan might be backfiring a bit.

But he regained his composure. Flicked the vibrator off and pressed his palm against Xander’s head, and Xander of course whined once more in displeasure but he understood and allowed Kaze to remove himself. A pearlescent thread connected them, Xander’s eager tongue and Kaze’s vulva, so wet it may as well have been dripping onto his thighs. Xander’s face was a mess of spit and fluids from Kaze that he didn’t bother cleaning off.

Not wanting to delay it any further, Kaze adjusted his strap-on around his hips, positioning its attached vibrator between his legs, his clit so sensitive he thought he could’ve come right there from the pressure of the vibrator against it. Not yet, though. Not yet…

The bullet vibrator removed and put aside, Kaze settled himself against Xander.

“This might not last very long.” he admitted.

“You say that as if I would complain.” Xander said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Kaze leaned in and touched the tips of their noses together.

“… You’re pretty,” he said. “When your face is messy like this.”

“And you’re pretty when you tell me that.”

“I look the same as usual.”

“Exactly. You don’t look exactly the same though; your cheeks are red. It adds to your charm.”

Giggling, Kaze kissed the bridge of Xander’s nose, then the tip, then their lips met as Kaze entered him and lifted his legs, Xander wrapping them around his waist. They were finished with taking it slow: before long Kaze was rocking himself against Xander’s prostate, kissing him again and again while Xander held his face close and refused to let go. Kaze worked up to a faster pace with each thrust, Xander helping him along by matching him with the movements of his body.

Kaze scattered love bites up Xander’s neck and across his shoulders, taking in each sound Xander made as he did so.

“Xander,” he whispered. “There’s one thing I want you to do for me. Can you… say my name? I love to hear it in your voice.”

“Of course, my love. Of course I will.” Xander said.

Eager for his promise to be fulfilled, Kaze hurried himself along, and he heard no more words from Xander, but it didn’t matter, his beautiful voice was more than enough, his flushed face and his brown eyes overflowing with tears, these were all more than enough.

“Look at you, my prince,” Kaze said. “You’re gorgeous.”

Something wrapped itself around his leg, and he started before he realized this slick and scaly thing was Xander’s tail holding tight to him, and the tip of it teased him as he rolled his body against Xander’s. Kaze was halfway to asking him what he was doing when it slid inside of him.

“Ah!”

Not much but enough, enough to rub against his g-spot and bring him ever closer to orgasm, and in return he pushed Xander further, each asking for the other to give him release.

Kaze’s head spun; his mouth hung open and drool ran from the corner of it. He was as much of a mess as Xander now.

Then Xander found his voice.

“Kaze!”

Once more:

“Kaze!”

Not much longer now…

“ _Kaze_!”

The last shouted as they both came, cum from Xander’s cock between them spilling out onto both of them.

Suddenly Kaze’s limbs turned to jelly, barely able to pull out before he collapsed on top of Xander, exhausted and trying to catch his breath. Xander’s tail left him, receding back with the rest of his draconic features until none remained, leaving the Nohrian prince recovering beneath his lover.

“I can’t believe you wore me out in one go.” he said, placing a hand on Kaze’s head.

“That was my plan,” Kaze said. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Gods, did I ever. I might not need another night together for the rest of this cycle.”

“That’s a shame. I was hoping we might try this again tomorrow night.”

And Xander laughed.

“You never fail to surprise me, my dear treasure.”

“It’s one of the things you love most about me, no?” Kaze found the strength to bring his face to Xander’s and kiss him.

“Yes. Among the many things there are to love about you.”

Xander helped him remove the strap-on, then Kaze laid his head against Xander’s chest once more, listening to his heartbeat, the dragon’s blood coursing through his veins.

“Xander?”

“Mm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Suzukaze. More than anything in this world.”

**Author's Note:**

> I never know how to end these things but this is good, right? Little "I love you"s are always good.


End file.
